


Der Panther

by thots_tochter



Series: Zwischen München und Berlin... liegt Stuttgart - 120x Tatort [6]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Stuttgart
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, Episode: Tödliche Tarnung, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slash, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Ein Waffenhändler hinter Gittern...





	Der Panther

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Mein Dank gilt _jolly_rotten_ und _nessaniel_ , die sich stets auf jedes meiner wilden Schreibexperimente einließen.
> 
>  **Spoiler:** Keine expliziten, aber man sollte _„Tödliche Tarnung“_ – und die Slash-Lesart dazu – kennen, um es wirklich zu verstehen  
>  **Prompt:** [120er](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/1356.html): #023 Cat
> 
> Ich habe bis heute keine Ahnung, woher die Idee zu dieser Fic eigentlich gekommen ist und ich habe auch noch immer keine Ahnung, ob der Text auch nur annähernd die Bilder transportiert, die ich dabei im Kopf habe. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass Viktor für mich vom ersten Moment an, da ich ihn in _„Tödliche Tarnung“_ gesehen habe, etwas extrem raubkatzenhaftes hatte. Elegant, charismatisch, wendig. Einer, der mit seiner Beute spielt und das genießt, der aber auch tödlich gefährlich werden kann, wenn man ihm zu nahe kommt. Trotzdem, oder wahrscheinlich eher gerade deswegen, war mein erster Gedanke am Ende von _„Tödliche Tarnung“_ : ‚Dieser Mann wird im Knast kaputtgehen‘, denn jeder, der schon mal in einem schlechten Zoo gewesen ist, weiß, was mit Raubkatzen passiert, wenn man sie in einen zu engen Käfig sperrt. Diese Idee, diesen Eindruck von Viktors Charakter habe ich versucht, in dieser Story einzufangen. _„Spiel auf Zeit“_ wurde für diesen Text nicht berücksichtigt, da es diesen Tatort damals noch nicht gab.
> 
> Bei dem zitierten Text handelt es sich um das Gedicht _„Der Panther“_ von Rainer Maria Rilke. Ich liebe dieses Gedicht und es ist meiner Meinung nach eines der schönsten Gedichte überhaupt in deutscher Sprache.

# „Der Panther“

 

Ich zögere kurz, bevor ich die Tür zu den Vernehmungsräumen öffne. Unzählige Male habe ich diesen Gang schon gemacht, hier und anderswo. Habe Groß- und Kleinkriminelle vernommen, Mörder, Vergewaltiger, Kinderschänder. Habe alles schon gesehen, jede Ausrede, jede Rechtfertigung schon gehört. Aber heute ist alles anders. Heute wartest du hinter dieser Tür.

Schließlich gebe ich mir einen Ruck, trete in den Vorraum. Dämmerung empfängt mich. Aus dem Vernehmungszimmer dringt Licht durch die verspiegelte Scheibe nach außen, taucht den Raum in ein diffuses Halblicht. Ich bin allein. Langsam trete ich an das Fenster heran, riskiere einen Blick hindurch. Einen Blick auf dich.

 

_Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehn der Stäbe_  
_so müd‘ geworden, dass er nichts mehr hält._  
_Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe_  
_und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt._

 

Du sitzt auf dem unbequemen Stuhl, die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch abgestützt, die Hände zusammengelegt. Zwischen den Fingern hältst du eine glühende Zigarette. Deine Kleidung ist elegant wie immer. Der dunkle Dreiteiler und die feine Krawatte zeugen von Geschmack und Geld.

Ruhig bewegst du die Zigarette zum Mund, nimmst einen tiefen Zug. Dann lässt du die Hand wieder sinken. Der Rauch entweicht langsam zwischen deinen halbgeöffneten Lippen und du wendest bedächtig den Kopf. Der Ausdruck in deinen Augen erschreckt mich. Du scheinst mich anzusehen und siehst doch nichts. Dein Blick geht in weite Ferne, ohne Fokus, ohne Ziel. Nur Leere.

 

_Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte,_  
_der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht,_  
_ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte_  
_in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht._

 

Noch ein Zug, dann drückst du die Zigarette aus, stützt die Hände auf die Tischkante und erhebst dich. Du gehst ein paar Schritte, verschwindest kurz aus meinem Sichtfeld. Ich lasse dich gewähren. Es gibt keinen Weg hinaus.

Schnell tauchst du wieder auf. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben tigerst du vor der Scheibe auf und ab. Deine Schritte sind raumgreifend, federnd wie eh und je.

Immer wieder stößt du an die Grenzen, musst umkehren. Sechs Meter von Wand zu Wand. Zu wenig für dich, doch du hast keine Wahl. Deine Schritte werden langsamer. Vor dem Fenster bleibst du schließlich stehen.

 

_Nur manchmal schiebt der Vorhang der Pupille_  
_sich lautlos auf. – Dann geht ein Bild hinein,_  
_geht durch der Glieder angespannte Stille –_  
_und hört im Herzen auf zu sein._

 

Du starrst in die verspiegelte Scheibe. Der Ausdruck in deinen Augen ändert sich für einen Moment. Ein sanfter Glanz schleicht sich hinein, dein Blick gewinnt Fokus.

Zögerlich hebst du die Hand, berührst mit den Fingerspitzen die Scheibe, die uns trennt. Deine Lippen formen ein Wort. Kein Laut dringt nach außen und doch höre ich deine Stimme.

_„Chris.“_

Ein Echo aus einer anderen Welt. Ich reagiere nicht. Reglos stehe ich im Halbdunkel. Warte, was geschieht.

Deine Finger rutschen die Scheibe hinab, dein Arm fällt kraftlos zurück an deine Seite. Dein Blick bricht.

Chris ist tot und du bist mit ihm gestorben.

 

*** FIN ***

**Author's Note:**

> Wahrscheinlich darf man in Verhörräumen in deutschen Polizeirevieren heute nicht mehr rauchen, aber ... nun ja... ich führe hier mal die künstlerische Freiheit ins Feld.
> 
> Hier nocheinmal der vollständige Text des Gedichts, ohne störende FanFiction dazwischen:
> 
>  **Der Panther** von Rainer Maria Rilke
> 
> Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehn der Stäbe  
> so müd‘ geworden, dass er nichts mehr hält.  
> Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe  
> und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt.
> 
> Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte,  
> der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht,  
> ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte  
> in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht.
> 
> Nur manchmal schiebt der Vorhang der Pupille  
> sich lautlos auf. – Dann geht ein Bild hinein,  
> geht durch der Glieder angespannte Stille –  
> und hört im Herzen auf zu sein.


End file.
